Schnee Sister Bonding
by DamienKova
Summary: A commission I had for Shonomi. He seemed to enjoy it. I hope you do as well. Weiss arrives home from Beacon shortly before her sister. Just a brief vacation. It's been months since the two sisters have seen each other and they both have the same idea in mind for the other. Teaching them submissiveness.


Winter walked through the halls of her home. It had been quite a while since she had stepped foot in these walls, though mainly because there was so little here for her. Her father, a businessman with no care for his family. Her mother, a drunk that Winter HAD had some thoughts about in the past. Her snotty little brother who was obviously father's favorite. Truly, few things kept her coming back to this place.

And then there was Weiss. Her younger sister had only just recently arrived home from her time at Beacon, the very event being what inspired Winter's visit. She couldn't help but think back to the last time they had been together as a small get together as sisters. She had shown her little sister just how pleasurable a woman's touch could be and she was quite excited to show her again. She would have to lure Weiss to her room somehow before asking her. Or perhaps a messenger was in order…

"Ah, Winter! You're back." Jacques said, sounding characteristically unenthused by her presence. "You still owe me a dinner, you know." He said. "Say the word and I'll get us a reservation at the Frozen Dust." Jacques said, implying that this was very much not an option.

"Of course, Father. Some other time." She waved off. She had more important things to do and a sister who desperately needed to be show the pleasures of submission. Finally, the woman made her way to her sister's room and knocked on the door. "Weiss? Are you in?"

After a moment, the door opened and Weiss stood on the other side. "Winter! You're home!" The excitement on the younger Schnee's face was very clear as a warm smile came to her lips. "Please, come in." The younger moved out of the way as Winter made her way inside the room. "Whitley informed me that you were home, but I thought he was just poking fun at me."

Winter professionally stood until the door closed. The moment the door cut off visual contact with the outside, her stoic persona melted to a far warmer one. "As you can see, he was not "poking fun". Were I to be honest, however, I came home to see you." Winter said, looking to Weiss.

"T-To see-... Me…?" Weiss pointed at herself, her cheeks lighting up in a blush. "I-I must admit… I've missed you as well." Weiss said, her blush worsening. "I… I still remember when I left…. Just thinking about it is... " Weiss shuddered in excitement. "I-I've needed to… relieve myself more than once…" Winter smiled and stepped closer to Weiss.

"More than once~? What a vague number~." Winter chimed, brushing her hand against Weiss's cheek. The young heiress shivered at her sister's touch. "Wanna tell big sister exactly how much?" Winter asked, staring down into her younger sister's eyes.

"E-Every night…" Weiss breathed. "I… I need you Winter…" Weiss mumbled. Winter smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips to Weiss's. The heiress moaned, but stepped away. "S-Sister…" She said.

"Yes Weiss?" Winter asked, an amused expression crossing her lips. Weiss blushed and went to her suitcase, opening it and digging rather deeply. Moving with purpose, it was obviously an object she had retrieved many times. Pulling out a large double sided dildo, she held it out for Winter to see. "Oh~, you kept it? I remember giving that to you the night you departed to Beacon~." Winter said teasingly. Weiss nodded.

"Of course I kept it! I keep it very safe, no one knows about it…" Weiss said, looking down to it lovingly. She stroked it a time or two, as if to demonstrate how she had used it. "Every time I use it, I think of you on the other side of it…" Weiss said. Winter giggled.

"Well, perhaps we should make that thought a reality~." She teased. Weiss blushed and nodded her assent. However, she looked up with a twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"Winter, can we maybe… do this in the garden? Someone may walk into here and there are far too many keys to my room for my liking." She said. Winter couldn't seem to find any issue with that.

"Of course, Weiss. Shall we~?" She asked, a smile on her lips. She wouldn't admit it, but the thought of what was to come truly excited her. She could already feel herself getting wet and what made it better was knowing Weiss felt the same way. As they made their way to the garden and out towards the middle where they weren't likely to be found, Weiss smiled lightly. "Mm~. What's the smile for?" Winter asked. Weiss smiled.

"I want a challenge. Whoever finishes first has to do what the other says." Weiss said. Winter giggled and nodded.

"Considering how this turned out last time~..." She said. Weiss shook her head.

"When you feel the way you made me feel, you have to do a lot to get back to that level…" Weiss said. She flared her aura up and moved her hand to the side, smaller glyphs appearing around Winter's body. One on each nipple and another on her clit, the sudden sensations caught Winter off guard and drove her to her knees.

"Ah~!" She moaned loudly as the glyphs grinded her nipples. The gravity glyph around her clit pulled lightly as another surrounded her waist. Weiss gave visible effort and made the glyph pull Winter into the air, making the glyphs rotate randomly. "Mm~! Ha~!" Winter struggled, the pleasure persisting through her clothes. She groped at her own chest and looked over at Weiss, giving her a cross look. Weiss only had a commanding smile on her face as she forced her older sister to writhe in ecstasy. "We-Weiss~..." Winter moaned. The sound getting the heiress off, she began to strip herself as Winter floated in bliss. Weiss took her time to strip, letting the glyphs bring Winter tantalizingly close to orgasm before backing off.

"Enjoying yourself, Winter?" Weiss asked, finally stripping herself to her heels.

"Haa~!" Winter moaned out, words far beyond her ability at the moment. Weiss giggled.

"Cum for me, big sis." Weiss commanded, adding another glyph on top of the others. Grinding in opposite ways, Winter moaned even louder as her entire body began to convulse in orgasm.

"YES~!" Winter screamed as her juices soaked into her panties, her clothing having never been removed. As Weiss let her glyphs fade, they set Winter down gently. Winter panted heavily as she looked at the ceiling with glazed eyes. "That… ha… ha… Was amazing…" Winter moaned. Weiss giggled.

"Looks like I~ win the bet~." She said, approaching Winter and pulling her up. She began removing articles of clothing one by one. "I'm going to enjoy this…" Weiss said, moving Winter onto her stomach.

"Sis, stick your ass up more." Weiss commanded. Winter quickly complied, raising her rear up.

"Yes Weiss... Do whatever you want…" She moaned. Weiss giggled lightly and stepped over.

"WINTER!" They heard Jacques calling through the garden. It seemed the perfect opportunity. "About that dinner…" He shouted, still a ways off. Weiss crouched down above Winter's back and began rubbing the dildo along her slit. Winter moaned again.

"Ah~..." She sounded out. Weiss giggled and rubbed it along her core, teasing her clit with every stroke. "Weiss~-! Don't tease me~!" Winter whined.

"Winter!" Jacques called out, sounding closer and more irritated than before. Weiss lined up the dildo properly and decided to give her sister what she asked for. She shoved the dildo into her sister as much as it could go, eliciting a massive moan from the woman.

"AH~!" Winter moaned again. Weiss couldn't help but giggle at how desperate her sister sounded.

"Damn sis, keep it down..." Weiss scolded her big sister. To make sure Winter couldn't comply, she drove the dildo further into her core as she pressed a finger into her big sister's ass.

"Haaaah~!" Winter moaned and shuddered as her dominant little sister drilled her insides and pressed another finger inside of her.

"Daddy'll hear you moaning like the slut you are~." Weiss chimed, squeezing one last finger inside of her. Her fingers touched a place inside of Winter, forcing an especially large moan from the specialist.

"Yesssss~! Right there~! Ahhhh~!" Winter screamed out, obviously nearing the edge. Weiss smirked.

"You mean... right HERE?" She asked, pressing that place inside Winter's ass again. The specialist sounded off again, the dildo plowing in and out of her core almost an afterthought to the pleasure being drilled into her mind. "God Winter, I had no idea you were this bad." Weiss said, fingering Winter even more roughly.

"Weiss! I'm- I'm cumming! Oh dust!" She screamed, her entire body seizing up and squeezing her sister's fingers. Her excitement covered the dildo as Weiss continued using it.

"As if you'll get off that easily, big sis~." Weiss teased, hammering the tool inside of Winter over and over again. The pleasure being too much, her knees gave out and forced her on her stomach. Weiss giggled and pounded her sister's pussy even harder. "Come on big sis~, don't you have one more time in you before father finds us~?" She asked, the idea of being caught driving the both of them wild.

"We-Wei-ei-eiss~~~!" Winter's voice skipped every time the heiress thrust inside of her. Her ample breasts dragged along the ground and forced even more strained moans from between her lips. Weiss's fingers pumped her asshole over and over without mercy as she tried in vain to restrain her moans. Weiss lowered her voice in case their father was close.

"That's right, Winter. I want you to scream so that Daddy can find out what a little slut you've become. Getting off from your little sister's fingers up your ass, pounding you with the very tool you gave me." Weiss said seductively. Her words as much a trigger as her actions, Winter's orgasm came back in force and crashed against her, her juices spraying across the ground. Weiss giggled lightly.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Winter's tongue hung out of her mouth as her eyes rolled up, barely conscious from the repeated orgasms her sister gave her.

"So~... Did you enjoy yourself~?" Weiss asked, finally pulling her fingers from Winter's rear and rolling her onto her back. Her stomach and breasts were scratched from the ground regardless of how smooth it was. Winter's tongue still hung from the side of her mouth as she panted heavily. Weiss giggled and leaned down, suckling her sister's tongue and bringing her into a deep kiss. "We're going to have a lot of fun together, sis..." Weiss smiled, stroking her sister's hair as she tried to recover her wits. Unable to carry her sister, Weiss simply laid beside her and cuddled in with her. "A lot of fun indeed..."


End file.
